superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone credits
Title and Copyright Screen * "The Powerpuff Girls™: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone" ** © 2002 Riverdeep Interactive Learning Limited. and its licensors. · Version 1.0. · All rights reserved ** Cartoon Network the logo, "The Powerpuff Girls" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and Cartoon Network · All rights reserved ** (sO2) Opening Logos * The Learning Company * Cartoon Network Interactive * TM & © Cartoon Network (sO2) * Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment™ Opening Titles * "The Powerpuff Girls™: Mojo Jojo's Clone Zone" Ending Credits Riverdeep - The Learning Company * Brand Producer: Star Stephenson * Senior Brand Producer: Craig R. Bocks * Development Director: Sid Weber * Designer: Pete Shoemaker * Education Designer: Alex Watson * Lead Artist: Joy Steuerwald * Lead Engineer: Brian Tepper * Audio Lead: Brian Burge * Editorial Manager: Gabriele Rennie * QA Lead: Josh Harris * Brand Manager: Anthony Jiwa * Director of Marketing: Vandana Mehra * Artists: Gerald Broas, Krista Hubbard * Art Manager: Fred Butts * Movie and Character Animations: ImaginEngine Corp. * Compilation and Lip Synch: Kyle Hand * Dialogue Editors: Daniel Ward, Jamie Hert * Sound Effects and Music Editor: Brian Burge * Production Specialist: Jenny Nguyen * Director of Creative Development: Drayson Nowlan * Contributing Designer: Michael Brown * Contributing Writer: Amy Keating Rogers * Art Director: Nicholas Stern * Creative Director: Kenny Shea Dinkin * User's Guide Writer and Designer: Corinne Mah * Associate Software Engineer: Darrell Fetzer * Production Engineers: Lyn Bernabe, Greg Kitamura * Director of Engineering: Peter Fokos * QA Testers: Tad Carlson, David Carter, Stan Kalendarev, Doris O'Connor, Cory Paul * QA Engineers - Fremont: Wilfred-Francis Albovias, Carlos Molina, Andrew Viloria * Director of QA: Ron Runyon * QA Manager: Dan Mizuba * Creative Services Manager: Lisa Wilson * Package Design: Quadlab Design * Operations Manager: Carole Kochan * Operations Specialist: Patricia Aparicio * Media Manager: Evelyn Dubocq * Public Relations Manager: Debbie Galdin * Contract Administrator: Frannie La Day * Executive Assistant: Sarah Zentner * Contract and IP Administrator: Arlette Labat * Controller: Lisa Thomas * Vice President, Engineering: Hugo Paz * Vice President, Operations: Gail Anton * Vice President, Marketing: Mark Hittle * Vice President, R & D: Derek Mivahara * Vice President, Associate General Counsel: Dan Guggenheim * Executive Vice President, GM: Eric Stone * Special Thanks: Barbara Ashbaugh, Stevo Brock, Aaron Fintel, Kenya Jones, Sally Mark, Brian Mantangelo, Carolyn Nachand, Elizabeth Perrault, All the kids who helped us test our products! * Voice Talent and Recording ** Blossom - Catherine Cavadini ** Bubbles - Tara Strong ** Buttercup - E.G. Daily ** Mojo Jojo - Roger L. Jackson ** Professor Utonium/Talking Dog/Reporter - Tom Kane ** Narrator/Mayor/Snake L'il Arturo - Thomas J. Kenny ** Big Billy/Grubber/Ace - Jeff Glen Bennett ** Ms. Keane - Jennifer Hale ** Fuzzy Lumpkins - Jim Cummings * Dialogue Director: Collette Sunderman * Character Voices Recorded at: Salami Studios, A.P. * Recording Engineers: Devon G. Bowman, Mark Mercado * Aftra Signatory: LISMAR Productions Cartoon Network * "The Powerpuff Girls" Created by: Craig McCracken * Sr. Manager, Interactive: Chelsea Reeves * Manager, Interactive: Lara Kiang * Story Editor: Amy Keating Rogers * Designer: Jay Rogers * Project Manager, Creative: Eric Nelson * Special Thanks: James Porges, Darren Hunt, Stephanie Gladden Miller Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment * Producer: Heidi Behrendt * Director of Production: Brett Skogen * Marketing: Jim Mollinaro * Special Thanks: Philippe Erwin (Vice President), Scott Johnson (Director), Adam Schwenk, Sarah Rico, Jason Ades, Linda Moore, Susan Montague Category:End Credits Category:PC Game Credits Category:The Learning Company Category:Cartoon Network Interactive Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:The Powerpuff Girls Learning Challenge Series Category:Rated E Games